Grand Army of the Republic
|eras = Clone Wars |main soldiers = Clone troopers |units = *212th Attack Battalion **Ghost Company *327th Star Corps *41st Elite Corps *501st Legion **Torrent Company *91st Reconnaissance Corps *Coruscant Guard *Galactic Marines |equipment = Lots of vehicles}} The Grand Army of the Republic, GAR, Clone Army, or Grand Army, was the group of soldiers headed by the Galactic Republic Senate that fought the Confederacy of Independent Systems with the Republic Navy. Made up of mostly clone troopers, they fought their way around the galaxy conquering and failing to conquer planets and systems. Led by the Jedi, they were bred on Kamino around 32 BBY and were grown twice as fast to be ready to fight in the Clone Wars from 22 BBY to 19 BBY. History Clone Wars 22 BBY 21 BBY 20 BBY 19 BBY Galactic Empire Vehicles Structure Regular Forces *'Grand Army of the Republic (GAR)' ≈ 3,000,000 troopers **10 system armies within **Led by Commander-in-Chief Supreme Chancellor Palpatine *'Systems Army' - 294,912 troopers **Total of 10 systems armies **2 sector armies within **Led by High Jedi General **Example: Third Systems Army *'Sector Army' - 147,456 troopers **Total of 20 systems armies **4 corps within **Led by a Senior Jedi General **Example: 4th Sector Army *'Corps' - 36,864 troopers **Total of 80 corps **4 legions within **Led by a clone marshal commander and a Jedi General **Example: 327th Star Corps *'Legion/Brigade' - 9,216 troopers **Total of 320 legions **4 regiments within **Led by a senior clone commander and a Jedi General **Example: 41st Elite Legion *'Regiment' - 2,304 troopers **Total of 1,280 reigments **4 battalions within **Led by a clone regimental commander and a Jedi commander **Example: 101st Regiment *'Battalion' - 576 troopers **Total of 5,120 battalions **4 companies within **Led by a clone battalion commander or a major **Example: Sarlacc Battalion A *'Company' - 144 troopers **Total of 20,480 companies **4 platoons within **Led by a clone trooper captain **Example: Torrent Company *'Platoon' - 36 troopers **Total of 81,920 platoons **4 squads within **Led by a clone trooper lieutenant, 2nd lieutenant or sergeant-major **Example: Slick's platoon *'Squad' - 9 troopers **Total of 327,680 squads **Led by clone trooper sergeant or corporal **Example: Parjai Squad Special Forces *'Special Operations Brigade' - 10,000 men **20 commando groups within **Led by Senior Jedi General Arligan Zey *'Commando Group' - 500 men **5 companies within **Commando Group Zero Five Commando *'Company' - 100 men **5 troops within **Example: Arca Company *'Troop' - 20 men **5 squads within *'Squad' - 4 men **Led by a sergeant **Example: Delta Squad Notable units *104th Battalion **Wolfpack *Third Systems Army **7th Sky Corps ***212th Attack Battalion ****2nd Airborne Company *****Parjai Squad ****Ghost Company ****"A" Squad **442nd Siege Battalion *Systems Army Alpha **327th Star Corps *41st Elite Corps **Green Company **Sarlacc Brigade ***Sarlacc Battalion A ***Sarlacc Battalion B *Systems Army Delta *501st Legion **Torrent Company *91st Reconnaissance Corps *Coruscant Guard *Special Operations Brigade **Zero Five Commando ***Arca Company ****Delta Squad ****Omega Squad ***Veshok Squad **Theta Squad **Ion Team **Lambda Squad **Yayax Squad **Aiwha Squad **Ord Cestus Squad **The Muunilinst 10 **Ord Cestus Squad **44th Special Operations Division ***Devil Dogs *Galactic Marines Category:Unit